


Maid of Blood

by TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid



Series: RealStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid/pseuds/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sarah Tillburow turns 16 she doesn't expect for her life to be turned topsy turvy by the game inspired by Homestuck called Sburb Omega, but in all honesty, she should have really thought that far ahead when convincing her best friends that she calls her Nakama to play the game with her for her of sorts birthday party. But instead, all she was thinking about was how fun it would be to play with her friends after such a long time of not being able to interact with them since she had moved to California. Now, it's a race against time to create their own universe and not end up with a void session like with John Egbert's session, all the while Sarah has to keep a brutal secret from her Nakama to keep their morals up. Sweet Sixteen huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No one knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755820) by [sylphofbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphofbreath/pseuds/sylphofbreath). 



> So this is a work loosely based off of slyphofbreath's No one knew, but I had this idea bouncing around my head ever since I took a quiz to see what type of God Tier I would be about a week ago. Stupid hypothetical questions... Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Your name is Sarah Tillburow. You’ve just turned 16 today as of 12:30PM and are patiently waiting for your best guy friend, John Lionshield to get off of work at the new sandwich shop Sandwich Delights Deli – so you and the rest of your Nakama can go ahaead and start up a game called Suburb Omega (which is based off your favorite webcomic series  _ever_ ).

Okay. So the patience thing is a lie. You’re always waiting for John so you can start things like this.

Most likely he’s going to do a thirty minute detour so he can fix his  _hair_. You’re a girl and even you aren’t that concerned about your appearance.

You call him a narcissist for a reason, in that teasing crush-best friend type of way.

You glare at the computer and at your phone that’s in your hand, feeling your usualy even temper finally reach the end of the fuse and you truly expect to perform an Anakin-turning-to-the-Dark-Side-Rage at any moment via PesterChum, a website a fan of  _Homestuck_ created that had become rather popular and you somehow convinced everyone to use to keep in contact after you had moved away to California.

You had this happen to you before, when you both tried to watch the original trilogy of _Star Wars_  together and he had done this.

You love the guy but John really needs to remember that he’s Captain Crazy no matter how messed up and unfashionable his clothes are.

You’re sure Captain Crazy is a psychological barrier that protects his true self with amplified insane cheer. Haru (another of your friends with a passion for psychology) tends to agree.

You know he’s inane, and you know he’s awesome and loves making people laugh but like your Tou-San says, there’s a time and a place and John just takes things to the extreme and then some! Not to mention all the cracks he makes that just make you blush and laugh until you can’t breathe and makes you have a strange fluttery feeling that swoops from the bottom of your stomach to your chest, stilling your heart in a burning sensation that steals your breath.

John’s totally unaware of the full extent of his presence upon you. At least… you hope that doesn't. 

You know that he's aware that you like him, the by now highly traditional game of Truth or Dare took care of  _that_  wall. He's told you in confidence that he only thinks of you as a friend.A close and highly dear friend, but a friend nonetheless. 

Welcome to the FriendZone, population you. It's a problem when you've found yourself head over heels in love with the narcissistic goofball who's the self designated champion of spreading happiness and joy and humor, and he doesn't have those same feelings towards you or at least is in complete denial about his feelings.

The whole mess has left you feeling quite frustrated due to his actions causing some very confusing mixed signals!

You know that he feels very deeply and that he would launch himself into the roaring masses of a crowd if he felt that you were in harms way and if that doesn't scream 'I love you' you don't know what else. 

He's just an idiotic boy who hasn't had it shoved down his throat that there just _might_ be something in between the two of you that is completely special and unique to the two of you specifically.

The FriendZone  _sucks_. 

You give a frustrated groan, flopping onto your fluffy bed and going through your PesterHistory with  ** _captainCrazy (CC)_** using the PesterChum app on your phone to do so while glaring at said device.

**_\-- sakkaStone (SS) started Pestering captainCrazy (CC) at 12:33 PM --_ **

**_SS: John_ **

**_SS: hey John!_ **

**_SS: John_ **

**_SS: John_ **

**_SS: John_ **

**_SS: John_ **

**_SS: Hey you ready yet?_ **

**_SS: Oh wait you had work today, huh?_ **

**_SS: Is the Sandwich Shop really holding you up?_ **

**_SS: Heeey!_ **

**_SS: Jooohhhnnn..._ **

**_SS: Ugh._ **

**_SS: Please?_ **

**_SS: Ugh. Bored._ **

**_SS: Everyone is waiting!_ **

**_SS: I want to play Sburb Omega with you!_ **

**_SS: you *all_ **

**_SS: Joooohhhn! Get home already! :'(_ **

**_SS: please? It's my birthday after all, c'mon..._ **

**_SS: Ugh. Can't believe I said that. Sorry, that was mean._ **

**_SS: But seriously, can you pleeeease get off of work soon?? We aren't starting without you despite what Zara might be groaning under her breath about._ **

**_SS: Ugh. Fine, I'll leave you alone for a bit while you work at your stupid boring job. XP_ **

**_\--sakkaStone (SS) has stopped Pestering captainCrazy (CC) at 3:40 PM --_ **

 

You decide to start pestering him again, just in case he's gotten off and hasn't had the chance to message you about it, hugging your red dog plushie to your chest and plonking your chin on it's head as you lay curled up on your side, staring at your phone. 

**_\-- sakkaStone (SS) has started Pestering captainCrazy (CC) at 4:50 PM --_ **

**_SS: John, you back yet?_ **

You curl up and close your eyes, content to just wait for now. The soft tunes of A Love Like Ours by the Maid of Blood reaches your ears,  _"Look how far we've come, my love, my love look how far..."_

You sit up with a squeak that's never failed to make John smile in amusement at you as you slide your finger across your screen to unlock it and get to the message.

**_CC: Primus there are so many words_ **

**_CC: I don't even..._ **

**_CC: Just..._ **

**_CC: Hey. I'm back safe and sound at my house - don't look at me like that I KNOW your habit of worrying senselessly for my own safety, so just, calm yourself down, take a breather I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you right away, Boss Lady held me back a bit cause we were overwhelmed by all of these customers that decided they wanted sandwiches for a midday snack or something._ **

**_CC: The weird thing is that they were all giving me these strange disbelieving looks as if they couldn't believe their eyes that I was serving them their sandwiches, like it should have been in complete reverse with them serving my every whim and need, as if I was a person to be worshiped and glorified like a god from the Greek mythologies or something._ **

**_CC: And thats not the weirdest thing, there was this unique tome that they were all carrying around that I think was some weird scripture cause this random old dude walks up to me while I'm making him his sandwich and he just starts rambling on and on about how I'm about to start my 'Divine Journey' and that I need to trust and listen to the Blood Maid-thingy and have faith in the Game, that the Maid knows what will happen when the blood is spilt upon the bed and not to fret but that I'll have to help the others for a while. Whatever that means ._ **

You raise your eyebrow as something niggles the back of your mind, it seems rather familiar whatever this thing is that that old man had been spouting and you can literally see the question marks poping over John's blonde head just from his long winded and completely confused text.

**_SS: Blood Maid huh? Creepy much?_ **

You reply back with a slight shiver, something akin to a Wiggin striking you and sending chills down your spine as you begin to feel apprehensive about something you can't pin down completely yet. Your forehead creases in confusion as you ponder the strangeness of the event that had occured at the Sandwich Shop. After all, it's usually you who attracts the Weird-ville - no wait, that's when you, Wulfie and Haru are together. You three together just create one big ghost magnet in fleshy form.

**_CC: Yea... But the guy was totally serious, like, he was waiving his weird leather bound scripture book thingy in my face, going off on a rant like none other. It's like they were all apart of some weird cultist group the way they all were gathered, like today was a holy day and it eventually got so bad that Boss Lady had to rescue me and drag me into the kitchens, out of sight, leaving my coworkers to deal with the crazies that even Captain Crazy wouldn’t touch!_ **

**_SS: so basically you absconded so fast that you left tire tracks smoking with a dust cloud at your tail._ **

**_CC: Basically, yea._ **

**_CC: … What does absconded mean?_ **

**_SS: it means to get away or to flee, usually from pursuit by the law._ **

**_CC: Oh… Okay then. Anyways, I’ve finished downloading everything needed for my game._ **

**_SS: Okay! I need to tell everyone that you’re ready! Don’t. Push. Anything._ **

**_CC: …oops… …what the heck? Sarah why are you on my screen?_ **

You stare at your screen, your earlier apprehension beigninning to mount.

**_SS: You can see me? What’s going on?! You’re only supposed to see my computer generated avatar! This shouldn’t be happening. …Force… this is real. Homestuck… is real._ **

**_CC: Sarah, what are you talking about, Home-what’s-it’s real?!_ **

**_SS: It’s the equivalent of finding out that Transformers was real._ **

**_CC: But… I know that Cybertron is out there somewhere amongst the stars, I just know it!_ **

**_SS: Okay, John. just… you know what, with this, anything is possible. Force. Fooorce. This can’t be happening._ **

**_SS: I’ve got to tell everyone else to get in game, proto. There’s going to be a massive meteor shower that will kill all of us Nakama if we don’t do this._ **

**_CC: Wait! What?! …tell me you’re joking._ **

**_SS: I’m not, I’m sorry John. I wish I was._ **

**_SS:  I know you don’t know what’s going on, I’m so, so sorry, I’m sorry that we’re going to have to do this but we need to finish this. We need to do this or else everyone we know will be dead and we will have no way to stop this. I’ll be back, I’m just, I need to open a memo. Everything… everything is going to be okay._ **

**_CC: Sarah wait!_ **

**_\-- sakkaStone (SS) has ceased pestering captainCrazy (CC) at 5:15 --_ **

**_CC: SLAGGIT ALL_ ** **.**


End file.
